


My Neighbor The Cute Idiot

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soonyoung could do stupid things and I’d let him off, Soonyoung is an idiot, but Jun here not so forgiving, but a cute idiot, cute people get away with things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun wouldn’t let Soonyoung off easy for giving him a heart attack. Even though Soonyoung’s cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Neighbor The Cute Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for another Coursera assignment. Again, I don’t think I got the assignment right but I don’t care.

When Jun heard that familiar voice warped in a scream of pain, his legs were the first to react. They darted out of his door and stopped in front of the door next to his. The next to respond was his brain, conjuring ugly what-ifs about the owner of the cry as Jun knocked the door with hasty taps. 

The door opened to reveal Soonyoung with teary eyes and drooping lips. His right hand was holding his left hand, which thumb was covered in blood.

Jun’s heart stopped beating.

“Jun!” Soonyoung wailed.

Jun closed the distance between them, taking Soonyoung’s hand carefully in his own. 

“What happened?”

“I was trying to open the can but it was so hard, it won’t open, and I twisted the can opener around, and it went running from my hand, and then there’s blood...”

Jun took Soonyoung’s hand on his, gently, and brought it upwards, as high as Soonyoung’s ear. 

“Let’s clean it first.” With that Jun led Soonyoung further inside the room and headed to the kitchen. 

“It won’t stoooop,” whined Soonyoung when Jun put his left hand under the running tap, blood streaming incessantly from the right side of its thumb. 

“Put your hand up again.” Jun said as he turned his head around. “Where do you keep your first aid kit?”

“Uh... I don’t know? I think I have one, but not sure where...”

Jun sighed. At this moment his heart was back to beating in a normal rate and he had room in his head to think about how cute Soonyoung looked with face twisted, eyes teary, and lips pouted.

“I’ll go get mine.” Soonyoung responded with a nod, lips still puckered, and Jun thought that this time he would finally snap and cover those lips with his. But he didn’t. Instead he got back to his room to get the first aid kit as he said and wrapped Soonyoung’s cut.

“I couldn’t see how deep it was. It’s better to let the doctor see it. You might need stitches.”

They rode the bus to the hospital. The doctor said the depth of the cut was nothing to worry about, but he gave Soonyoung antibiotics just in case. After getting them from the pharmacy, Jun noticed Soonyoung looking at him with a puzzled look.

“Your pants... The teddy pants... You swore you’d never wear it outside...”

Ah, yes. Only then Jun remembered. He had been lazing on his bed since he woke up 3 hours earlier with his most favorite comfy clothes, a gray sweatpants with bear imprints on the rear. He couldn’t remember where he bought it—or maybe he received it from someone, his memory was all fuzzy—and he certainly doubted the manufacturer’s judgement for producing it, but he tried putting it on and magic happened. Nothing could replace it as Jun’s number 1 lazy clothes.

Still, he wouldn’t wear it to the outside world. He’s not that brazen to ignore people’s stares and, although they might not do it so blatantly, he’s sure they’d be covering their mouths and shaking with muffled laughter. Oh God, he could already hear the laugh. It was not muffled at all.

“Soonyoung.” 

“Ha, ha, ha. Sorry...” Soonyoung’s body was shaking and his cheeks were flushed. When his laughter died down, he was sporting a huge grin and for one second Jun thought he was okay with making a fool out of himself.

“What were you cooking anyway? I mean, you don’t cook.”

“Corned beef.”

“You don’t like corned beef.”

Soonyoung blinked and answered with a confused tone. “I don’t. But you do.” 

At that was when the dam broke down, vomiting Jun’s feelings.

Soonyoung’s body jolted when Jun dropped his right hand on the wall next to Soonyoung’s head. Jun leaned his body on that single hand, closing the distance between him and Soonyoung. Their eyes met for a few seconds until Soonyoung’s eyelids closed, lips pushed out like when he was weeping about his bloody thumb.

Jun’s heart beat erratically against his rib cage for the second time today, but this time Jun took pleasure in the sensation. He was also composed enough to go against fulfilling his long time wish, opted for removing his hand from the wall and turned his back.

Jun was already at the door of the hospital when he heard Soonyoung calling out from behind.

“Hey! What was that for?”

Jun twisted his neck to show Soonyoung his stuck-out tongue. “Punishment.”

“For what!” 

Jun just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I did the same foolishness that Soonyoung did. I didn’t scream though. 
> 
> I can’t believe I made Jun do kabe-don. Ha. I had serious writer’s block during this (the title omg i cringe) but somehow pushed through.


End file.
